Pierrot
by Uyulala
Summary: Tamaki es un detective que por mucho tiempo ha perseguido a un ladrón conocido como Pierrot, sin poder descubrir su identidad ni imaginarse que está más cerca de lo que cree. Haruhi es una prometedora abogada, ha salido con Suou desde hace meses, pero la llegada de los Hitachiin volteará su mundo. Hikaru regresa a Japón dispuesto a confesarse, ¡no a ser el padrino de bodas!
1. Reencuentro

**No tengo perdón de Dios, jeje. Resulta que divagando hoy con una y otra cosa llegó esto a mi mente. Aunque algunos de mis fics están basados en algo más (como una película o un dorama), éste surgió de la nada. En fin, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, este capítulo explica un poco cómo están las situaciones con los personajes, lo demás será contestado en episodios venideros. Trataré de apegarme un poco al manga para no salirme de los personajes, por lo que tanto el empleo de Honey como el de Mori están dados en base a la Universidad y carreras dadas en el manga.**

**Como muchos de seguro ya saben, soy fiel partidaria del HikaHaru, pero este fic tendrá también TamaHaru y un poco de KyouyaXRenge y HoneyXReiko (para quien no la conozca, es su novia en el manga).**

**Y mi otro fic del Ouran no ha quedado a la deriva, lo juro. En fin, como no sé exactamente la recepción que tenga, depende de ustedes si sigo este proyecto o si me enfoco en los otros que tengo y ya después vemos qué ocurre con éste. Dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les parece.**

**NOTAS:**

**1) El sueldo de Mori es lo que normalmente cobra esa profesión.**

**2) La Universidad donde estudió Honey sí existe.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Reencuentro**

–¡Espera!

El grito del joven resonó en la oscuridad de la noche, continuaba corriendo mientras perseguía a la figura oscura, quien parecía burlarse de su intento de alcanzarle. Un par de oficiales que iban detrás de él se detuvieron exhaustos, jadeando y sudando mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

–Es todo tuyo, Suou… –avisó uno, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas al tiempo que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

El joven oficial de la policía continuó su persecución en el enorme patio del sitio, dobló en una esquina de la mansión donde se encontraban dispuesto a darle alcance pero ya no había nadie, sólo la fría pared. Se quedó clavado allí unos minutos, incrédulo ante lo que veía.

–¡¿Qué… ?! –pudo articular.

–Hahaha hahaha haha –escuchó detrás de él– ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado y aún así te sorprende, joven detective?

Volteó sólo para hallarle parado en la rama de un grueso roble, se encontraba recargado en el tronco, pudiéndose notar cada uno de los detalles gracias a la luz de la luna llena. Usaba pantalón, saco y capa negros, una camisa blanca y una media máscara del mismo color, su cabello era negro como la noche, en su rostro podía apreciarse una lágrima maquillada a media mejilla.

–Debo admitir que me gusta tu determinación, pero tú debes hacer lo mismo al comprender que esta noche gano yo –sonrió mientras sostenía frente a él un collar– _El zafiro turco_ es mío.

–¡Allí está! ¡Que no escape! –se oyeron las voces de más oficiales.

–Suerte para la próxima… –sonrió de medio lado, saltando y adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

–¡De ningún modo! ¡No te dejaré escapar! –corrió tras de él, asiéndole fuertemente del brazo– ¡Vendrás conmigo a la Jefatura de policía!

–¿Jefe?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sostenía a uno de los hombres bajo su mando. A su alrededor más de ellos continuaban buscándolo sin lograr encontrarle. Soltó al hombre que en ese momento tenía y repasó con la mirada el lugar, pero no había ninguna pista de dónde pudiera estar.

–Maldición… –masculló.

*******~* **PIERROT ***~***

–Hasta mañana, Señorita Fujioka.

–Hasta mañana, Señor Yoshida –sonrió mientras recogía unos papeles.

–No se quede hasta muy tarde –recomendó antes de salir con un portafolio en una mano.

–De acuerdo –le despidió mientras archivaba los documentos.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y adentro colocó un fólder mientras sacaba otro, revisó unas cosas en la computadora frente a ella y cotejó que todo estuviera en orden, se paró de su asiento y fue hasta un archivero, abriéndolo con cuidado mientras buscaba por orden alfabético un caso en específico. De pronto sintió que alguien le abrazaba por atrás y se recargaba en su hombro derecho, mientras le decía a media voz:

–¿De nuevo hasta tan noche, Haruhi?

–Quería avanzar un poco con el trabajo –avisó.

–¡Siempre tan dedicada! Es una de las cualidades que adoro de ti.

La joven de larga cabellera castaña se volteó para toparse con un par de ojos celestes que le miraban atentamente. El joven frente a ella sonrió de una manera encantadora mientras le extendía un pequeña bolsa de papel.

–Te traje un café.

–Gracias –sonrió, tomando el presente– ¿Sin leche?

–Caliente, sin leche y dos de azúcar –avisó.

La joven asintió mientras sacaba la bebida y comenzaba a tomarla. El rubio se recargó en el escritorio detrás de él, contemplándola con detenimiento: ojos café, cabello castaño oscuro, labios suaves, una sola palabra podía describirla y esa era "hermosa". La joven usaba una falda azul marina abajo de la rodilla, blusa blanca, medias y zapatillas negras. Por su parte, ella le contempló a él: cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, ojos azules, sonrisa principesca, usaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga corta y una corbata negra también.

–¿Cómo va el trabajo? –preguntó al ver arañazos en sus nudillos.

–Volvió a escapar –le avisó.

–Pensé que habían doblado el número de policías –tomó de su café.

–Lo triplicamos –se pasó la mano por los cabellos–. Aún así, él parece burlarse de nosotros, como si de un juego se tratara. Cuando me pusieron al mando me jacté de capturarlo en dos meses a lo sumo… han pasado casi once desde entonces.

–No es tu culpa, ha tenido a los mejores detectives y oficiales detrás de él durante los últimos dos años y ninguno ha podido atraparlo. Además, eres el detective más joven de la historia a cargo de la Jefatura No. 11, eso debería llenarte de orgullo, Tamaki.

–Díselo a mi abuela… –miró el piso– No le gustó que aceptara este empleo, ella preferiría que me hiciera cargo de su escuela privada.

–Tu madre está orgullosa y eso es suficiente –le dijo.

–¿Y tú?

–Yo también lo estoy.

El rubio sonrió ante lo dicho, se acercó, tomándola de la cintura y le besó en los labios. Haruhi correspondió al beso, finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire. La castaña terminó de recoger algunos documentos para tenerlos listos a la mañana siguiente, apagó la computadora y tomó su bolso, Tamaki ya le esperaba con su abrigo, colocándoselo con cuidado, después se puso su chaqueta negra.

–Anoche hablé con Kyouya –avisó mientras la chica apagaba las luces.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Tu amigo Kaoru le llamó, al parecer él y su hermano vendrán a la ciudad y se quedarán un tiempo, así que quieren pasar a saludar. Kyouya aceptó el reunirnos, llamó a Honey y Mori para invitarlos también, nos veremos en el departamento del último mañana a las siete –informó mientras salían del edificio, despidiéndose del portero.

–Suena bien, pero…

–Confirmé nuestra asistencia, espero no te moleste –comunicó cuando le abría la puerta del auto.

–Ahhh, no… no… –negó.

Lo cierto era que deseaba descansar un poco, mañana era domingo y merecía un poco de tranquilidad, pero tampoco quería ser grosera con los chicos, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos. Había conocido a Suou Tamaki por su trabajo, ya que como abogada de la firma _Yoshida y Asociados_ se había visto involucrada en los casos recientes. La firma para la cual trabajaba se distinguía por su discreción, mayoritariamente se encargaban de divorcios y algunos desfalcos de empresas, ya que sus clientes era gente rica que prefería no llamar la atención de los medios; sin embargo, en los últimos meses habían ocurrido una serie de robos nocturnos que la policía no había podido esclarecer hasta la fecha, pues a pesar de conocer al autor del delito, nadie sabía su nombre o apariencia.

Así, al estar representando a varios clientes adinerados, ellos habían pedido a la policía que mandaran a sus mejores oficiales y el rubio había sido el primero en la lista de seleccionados. Tamaki era muy amigo de Ootori Kyouya, a quien conociera en la preparatoria, volviéndose mejores amigos e inseparables desde entonces, actualmente él era un prestigioso Doctor y Director de un Hospital privado, construido gracias a su esfuerzo y sin necesidad de la ayuda paterna, queriendo demostrarle a su familia que podía salir adelante por sí solo.

Habían conocido a Mori y Honey un poco después, quienes eran un año mayor que ellos; Honey, cuyo verdadero nombre era Haninozuka Mitsukuni, era un pionero en la industria aeronáutica, siendo considerado un genio desde su estadía en el Instituto Nara de Ciencia y Tecnología, en la ciudad de Ikoma; Mori, cuyo nombre completo era Morinozuka Takashi, había estudiado la carrera de Jurisprudencia y actualmente era un reconocido abogado de un despacho japonés, siendo tan solicitado que no siempre contestaba las llamadas de sus potenciales clientes y cobrando 46' 640 000 yen la hora (aproximadamente 417 euros), sin que ello disminuyera el número de personas que buscaban sus servicios.

Además, Mori y Haruhi habían tenido oportunidad de tratarse un par de veces por trabajo, por lo que la chica quedó encantada al saber que él y Honey eran amigos de antaño de su novio, tratándolos más desde entonces y volviéndose muy buenos amigos, incluso Honey le llamaba de cariño _Haru-chan_.

Por su parte, Hikaru y Kaoru habían sido compañeros de la preparatoria de la castaña, conocían un poco a Kyouya debido a que sus padres eran socios en algunos proyectos, pues la madre de los Hitachiin era una prestigiosa diseñadora de modas y su padre, dueño de una empresa computacional. Sin embargo, no conocían al resto de los chicos, ya que ellos sólo habían estado un año en la Universidad en Tokio y, debido a diversos viajes de negocios, sus padres habían decidido mudarse a Estados Unidos, sin haber vuelto a Japón desde entonces.

Por eso mismo se alegraba al saber que los chicos vendrían un tiempo a Tokio, quería saber cómo les había ido, dónde trabajaban y si había posibilidad de quedarse a radicar en su país natal. Lo cierto es que en la preparatoria a ella le había gustado un poco Hikaru, el mayor de los dos, pero él en ese entonces tenía novia y sólo la veía como una amiga, por lo que pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de simplemente algo pasajero y en poco tiempo olvidó sus sentimientos por él. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que Kaoru estuviera enamorado de ella e incluso se le declarara, rechazándolo debido a que sólo podía quererlo como un amigo y, quizás, como a un hermano. Pese a ello su relación no cambió y los tres continuaron llevándose muy bien hasta que se separaron poco después, ella entró a estudiar Derecho, Hikaru Música y Kaoru Letras.

–¿Estás bien, Haruhi? –preguntó Tamaki, viéndola perdida en sus pensamientos.

–¿Ahhh? Sí… sí… –contestó distraídamente, admirando el paisaje a su izquierda, a través de la ventana del copiloto.

–¿Acaso he hecho mal? ¿Deberíamos cancelar nuestra asistencia? –le miró preocupado.

–No, no, de ninguna manera. Hace mucho que no veo a los gemelos y será una perfecta oportunidad de que les conozcas, estoy segura de que te caerán bien.

Tamaki sonrió, esperaba con ansias esa reunión. Unos minutos después dejó a su novia en su departamento, se despidió con un beso y prometió pasar al día siguiente a recogerla. Haruhi subió hasta su piso, una vez allí cerró detrás de sí y cambió, colocándose ropa más ligera, consistente en un pantalón holgado y camiseta, buscó en el refrigerador y sacó las sobras de comida del día anterior, calentándolas en el microondas.

Quizás no era un piso de lujo, pero cumplía con sus necesidades básicas: un cuarto amplio y espacioso, una pequeña sala, una cocina-comedor, un pequeño cuartito que había llenado con libros y donde se refugiaba a menudo en su tiempo libre, y un baño con regadera y tina. Además, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, lo que facilitaba mucho las cosas. Cenó tranquilamente y después fue hasta su pequeña biblioteca, donde también tenía un pequeño escritorio y una computadora, que le ayudaba a adelantar el trabajo en casa.

Esa noche se sentó frente al monitor y revisó los mensajes en su bandeja, esperaba la contestación del Empresario Matsumoto, quien había solicitado su discreción en un asunto importante que no había querido comunicar por ese medio, pero que si estaba interesada debía contestar para verse un día y ultimar los pormenores. Se conectó de inmediato para hablar con él si era necesario, pero no le encontró, consultó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran cerca de la una de la mañana, por lo que era entendible; estaba a punto de desconectarse cuando una ventana de conversación se abrió.

**Escritor empedernido** dice:

_¿No deberías estar dormida?_

Curiosa ante el nick tan original decidió contestar, a pesar de que esa persona no había tenido ni la decencia de saludar.

**Fujioka** dice:

_Hola__… estaba revisando unas cosas. ¿No deberías seguir tu propio consejo?_

Casi al instante obtuvo respuesta.

**Escritor empedernido** dice:

_Jajaja, tienes razón. No puedo dormir, ya sabes, el cambio de horario._

¿Cambio de horario? Revisó el calendario pero aún faltaban unos meses para ello, negando con la cabeza.

**Fujioka** dice:

_Intenta contar ovejas__… tal vez te ayude más que estar a esta hora conectado._

**Escritor empedernido** dice:

_¿Eso es un regaño? ¡Vaya, nunca cambias, Haruhi!_

Un momento, él sabía su nombre. Además, había dicho del cambio de horario. Y ella sólo agregaba a gente que conocía, entonces su olvido sólo significaba que tenían mucho tiempo sin hablar. Y las únicas personas que cumplían con ese perfil eran… el sonido de respuesta llegó en ese momento.

**Escritor empedernido** dice:

_Lamento no haberte llamado directamente, pero cambié el número de celular y con ello todos mis contactos se fueron. Además, nunca te encontraba conectada, así que le pedí a mamá que me consiguiera el número de Kyouya con su padre, sabes que siempre se han llevado bien._

Sí, definitivamente sólo podían ser los gemelos, además, la explicación dada confirmaba todo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de ello y comenzó a teclear la respuesta.

**Fujioka** dice:

_No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa por no comunicarme con ustedes antes, pero el trabajo me ha mantenido ocupada._

Esta vez el mensaje tardó un poco más en llegar, Haruhi notó el ícono que indicaba que estaba escribiendo, pero parecía que se arrepintió y borró todo, pues desapareció y sólo minutos después volvió a hacerlo.

**Escritor empedernido** dice:

_Espera…_

Obedeció y por unos minutos no hubo vida del otro lado de la pantalla, consultó el reloj de la computadora y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado cerca de quince minutos, estaba a punto de despedirse indicando que tenía cosas qué hacer mañana cuando el sonido de la conversación le avisó de un nuevo mensaje.

**Escritor empedernido** dice:

_Lamento haberte dejado colgada unos minutos. Hikaru quiere saludar, les dejo, yo ya tengo sueño._

Contestó rápidamente antes de que se fuera.

**Fujioka** dice:

_Descansa, Kaoru._

Esperó por el mayor, pero antes de iniciar una plática el nick fue cambiado junto con la foto para mostrar, en vez de ser una pluma sobre un libro ahora mostraba notas musicales.

**Music inside of me **dice:

_Hello, zorro bajito, mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ti._

Suspiró al reconocer el apodo que con "tanto cariño" Hikaru le había dado en la preparatoria, rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que no había cambiado nada.

**Fujioka **dice:

_Lo mismo digo, Hikaru. Nunca devolviste mis llamadas ni mensajes._

Casi al instante obtuvo respuesta.

**Music inside of me** dice:

_Anduve ocupado; cuando lo intenté ya habías cambiado tu número._

**Fujioka** dice:

_Le di el otro a Kaoru, pudiste habérselo pedido._

**Music inside of me** dice:

_¿Y por qué sólo a él?_

**Fujioka **dice:

_Pensé que no había problema con ello, como ustedes siempre están juntos…_

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, sin recibir respuesta a ello. Finalmente leyó.

**Music inside of me** dice:

_¿Te recuerdo que estudiamos carreras diferentes? ¿En Facultades diferentes?_

**Fujioka **dice:

_Cierto, lo olvidé, aún así pudiste pedírselo cuando tuvieras tiempo._

Más silencio. Después de unos minutos se desconectó sin despedirse. Haruhi bufó con su actitud, apagó el computador y se fue a dormir. Mañana sería un día muy especial, era la primera vez que se reuniría con ese par demoníaco en cinco largos años y por fin se los presentaría a su novio, lo que le preocupaba un poco, pues esperaba que se comportaran con él, ya que aún tenía un recuerdo poco grato de cuando les presentó a su amigo de la secundaria, Arai.

Con estos pensamientos se acostó en su cama y esperó el nuevo día.

***~* PIERROT *****~***

El departamento que compartían Mori y Honey era tres veces más grande que el de Haruhi, eso lo sabía muy bien porque había estado allí un par de veces antes, generalmente cuando se reunían todos para festejar algún hecho importante como el ascenso de Tamaki o el nuevo caso ganado de Mori. Eran cuarto para las siete y sólo faltaban los gemelos, Haruhi esperaba que no se hubieran perdido, pues después de tanto tiempo sin ir a Tokio lo más lógico es que anduvieran desorientados.

–Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos –propuso el rubio.

–Tranquilo, aún falta un poco para las siete –le avisó Kyouya sentado a la mesa mientras consultaba la Bolsa de Valores en su móvil.

Tamaki comenzó a dar vueltas sin tranquilizarse, tamborileó nervioso los dedos y jugó con los pies, se sentó, se paró y no cambió su actitud en lo más mínimo. Finalmente tomó su abrigo que había dejado colgado en el pasillo y colocó su bufanda.

–Iré a dar una vuelta, espero que para cuando regrese ellos ya estén aquí… –avisó antes de salir.

–Ahhh, Tama-chan se nota muy nervioso, ¿no, Haru-chan? –se llevó el pulgar a la boca Honey.

–Siempre se pone así cuando conoce gente nueva –sonrió.

Apenas unos minutos después de que el rubio se marchara tocaron el timbre, Mori fue a abrir, topándose con un joven pelinaranja de ojos gatunos, usaba un pantalón café, abrigo y bufanda gris y llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

–¿Se encuentra Haruhi? –preguntó.

La aludida fue hasta el pasillo, topándose con el joven, quien le observó detenidamente unos segundos. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido la castaña seguía igual que hace cinco años, reconociéndola de inmediato. Por su parte Haruhi quedó desconcertada, había repasado lo que diría al verlos, pero ahora, con sólo uno de ellos frente a sus ojos no supo qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía de cuál de los gemelos se trataba, resultando algo totalmente absurdo, ya que siempre había podido diferenciarlos, quizás se debía a los años alejados.

–Hola… –saludó quedamente.

–Hola, Haruhi –sonrió.

Fue suficiente para saber que era Kaoru, correspondiendo a su saludo e invitándole a pasar. El joven quedó turbado al ver a los otros chicos, sobre todo a uno de lentes que parecía querer traspasarlo con la mirada.

–¿Y Hikaru? –preguntó.

–Fue a estacionar el coche, no debe tardar en llegar –avisó, con una sonrisa aún más encantadora.

–Bueno, entonces deja que te presente –le llevó con aquel azabache intimidador–. Creo que recuerdas a Kyouya…

*******~* **PIERROT ***~***

Tamaki se frotó las manos enguantadas al ver cómo la temperatura comenzaba a descender aún más. Miró al cielo notando que estaba nublado, así que probablemente comenzaría a nevar, regresó sobre sus pasos esperando que los invitados de honor ya hubieran llegado, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del carro que iba hacia él.


	2. Pier ¿qué?

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar este Original (al menos así me parece a mí) pero es que ayer mi Musa llegó y no era la de las Letras, sino de la Pintura y ¡wow! Empecé un pequeño "manga" de uno de mis fics, espero terminarlo pronto porque sí va para largo, jeje**

**Espero les guste esta historia, la verdad es que es de mi entera autoría la trama, así que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Como aclaración diré que aún tengo en mente el otro fic que les comenté anteriormente sobre Hikaru y Haruhi (aquél donde el pelinaranja está enfermo del corazón y viaja a Japón a visitar a Kaoru, topándose con Haruhi, quien es la Doctora a cargo de su caso durante su estadía), pero deberá de esperar porque me animé a subir "Yuzuha Hitachiin".**

**Por cierto, pueden votar por quien crean que es **_**Pierrot**_**, eso se anunciará en capítulos venideros, aunque en realidad ya he decidido cuál es su identidad. Sin más, pasemos a la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Pier… ¿qué?**

El sonido del agua corriendo relajaba su mente, permitiendo que todos sus pensamientos se marcharan con ella. Suspiró cansadamente, recargando su frente en la pared de la ducha, dejando su cabeza completamente en blanco. Sentía la tibieza del agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo, relajando sus músculos después del largo y cansado día tenido. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse terminó de bañarse, se colocó una toalla sobre la cintura y salió del baño, entrando al cuarto que compartía con su hermano. Le halló sentado ante la computadora, sonriendo tontamente.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó mientras procedía a colocarse la ropa.

–Platico con una vieja amiga –volvió a sonreír sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

–¿"Vieja amiga", eh? –le miró divertido mientras se colocaba la ropa dejada sobre la cama– ¿Acaso una de esas chicas a las que les rompimos el corazón? Sus caras eran realmente divertidas.

–Se trata de Haruhi –comunicó mientras contestaba un mensaje.

–Ahhh… –masculló mientras se ponía la camisa– Dile que le mando saludos.

–¿Quieres hablar con ella? –giró su silla, quedando de frente a él.

–Quizás luego –comenzó a secarse el cabello.

–Bueno, yo ya pensaba irme a dormir, si no quieres hablar con ella me despediré de una vez –esperó pacientemente por su respuesta.

El otro quedó en silencio unos momentos, reflexionando las palabras escuchadas. Colocó la toalla en sus hombros e hiso una mueca con la cara, finalmente asintió. Kaoru se despidió velozmente de Haruhi y dejó el mando de la computadora al mayor, quien procedió a cambiar el nick y la imagen para mostrar, no queriendo dejar duda alguna de con quién chateaba ahora.

Comenzó a enfadarse cuando leyó las respuestas de Haruhi, ¿por qué continuaba viéndole como a una extensión de Kaoru? Era cierto que ambos eran muy cercanos y que eso nunca cambiaría, amaba a su hermano, pasar tiempo juntos y compartirlo todo, sin embargo, a veces pareciera ser que Haruhi le tenía más confianza a Kaoru que a él, excluyéndole. Meditó unos minutos antes de contestar algo de lo cual luego pudiera arrepentirse y justo cuando iba a hacerlo la laptop se apagó, sólo entonces notó que su gemelo había olvidado cargarla.

Bufó molesto y buscó los cables en todo el sitio, finalmente los encontró y pudo conectarlos a la portátil, sin embargo, cuando pudo volver a iniciar sesión se dio cuenta de que ya Haruhi no estaba conectada, masculló algunas palabras y apagó el equipo. Se metió a la cama sabiendo que el día de mañana las cosas cambiarían.

***~* PIERROT *~***

–¿Seguro que es por aquí? –preguntó Hikaru, mirando por la ventanilla del Lexus.

–Sí… creo que sí… –contestó Kaoru, verificando la dirección anotada en un pedazo de papel.

–¿Crees? –alzó una ceja– Tanto tiempo lejos de Tokio debe de haberte afectado.

–¿Te consideras un experto? –le miró divertido.

Kaoru le pasó la hoja con la dirección, se recargó del lado izquierdo y vio cómo el otro intentaba ubicarse en las calles. Sabía que era muy orgulloso y antes le daría de vueltas toda la noche que admitir que no sabía dónde andaban, por lo que aprovechó que se habían estacionado momentáneamente para pedirle indicaciones a unos transeúntes.

–¡Ey, casi lo conseguía! –se molestó el otro.

–No estamos tan lejos, debemos doblar en el siguiente semáforo y conducir tres cuadras y media, se encuentra frente a una obra en construcción –le avisó, ignorando su protesta.

Hikaru bufó molesto, siguió las indicaciones del otro y condujo hasta el edificio donde seguro los demás ya le esperaban. Como no había mucho sitio dónde estacionarse decidieron que el menor subiría antes mientras él buscaba dónde dejar el auto. Finalmente halló estacionamiento no muy lejos, bajó del auto y caminó lentamente pensando en el tiempo transcurrido.

Haruhi, Kaoru y él habían sido muy cercanos en la preparatoria y así habían continuado hasta el primer año de la Universidad cuando sus padres habían tenido que mudarse por el trabajo, yéndose con ellos. En vano los gemelos pidieron pagar un piso por su cuenta e incluso quedarse con su abuela, la cual tenía un pequeño local en el centro; la decisión de Yuzuha, su madre, había sido inapelable. El día de su partida Haruhi les acompañó hasta el aeropuerto, deseándoles un buen viaje con un sincero abrazo de despedida.

En ese entonces no había podido agradecerle a la chica por todas las atenciones que les tuvo y, sobre todo, por la gran paciencia hacia su persona, ya que de los dos siempre había sido el más infantil, posesivo y cerrado de mente. Sin embargo, había notado que la castaña parecía llevarse mejor con su hermano de un tiempo a la fecha, por lo que, sentido respecto a esto, subió al avión apenas dicho un "Adiós y cuídate".

Quizás Haruhi se había molestado en ese entonces, después de todo no es fácil que tu mejor amigo parta miles de kilómetros con apenas tres palabras cruzadas. Quería disculparse correctamente con ella y de la mejor manera cuando una luz delante de él llamó su atención.

Dirigió la mirada al frente sólo para ver cómo un ebrio conducía a exceso de velocidad, un rubio caminaba algunos pasos delante de él con gran distracción, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Corrió para darle alcance y le tacleó a unos segundos de que el automóvil se subiera a la banqueta, atropellándolo.

–¿Está bien? –le preguntó mientras se paraban.

–S-Si… –murmuró sorprendido de no haber visto el carro.

–Debería tener más cuidado –avisó, extendiéndole la mano–. Soy Hikaru.

–Suou Tamaki –aclaró, extrañándose con su acción.

–Ahhh, lo siento… –se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia– Olvidaba que ustedes no saludan de mano.

–¿Extranjero? –preguntó curioso, observándole con detenimiento– Su japonés es muy bueno.

–No, pero he pasado los últimos años fuera del país.

–Oh, ya veo –sonrió.

El rubio hizo una reverencia mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con ambas manos, Hikaru se extrañó de ello, tal vez Kaoru tenía razón y Estados Unidos le había afectado más de lo que creía. Torpemente tomó la tarjeta con una mano, leyendo el nombre del rubio en ella, así también supo que era oficial de la policía, la guardó en su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, ante la mirada atónita del rubio.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al verle blanco.

–No, nada –negó un poco nervioso.

–Fue un placer conocerle, Tamaki.

–Lo mismo digo, ¿Hikaru… ?

–Hitachiin –sonrió, notando sorpresa en la mirada del otro.

***~* PIERROT *~***

–Ya debería de estar aquí –se intranquilizó Haruhi.

–Hikaru puede cuidarse solo, quizás no conozca el rumbo, pero podrá ingeniárselas para llegar, no debería dejar el auto tan lejos –sonrió Kaoru.

–Lo sé, él sabe cómo cuidarse… pero el que me preocupa es Tamaki, puede ser muy despistado y quizás no se ha dado cuenta de la hora –jugó nerviosa con sus manos.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, Honey fue el encargado de abrirla, siendo casi aplastado contra la pared cuando ésta fue azotada con fuerza y dos jóvenes entraron al unísono.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la castaña, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

–Me topé con tu amigo allá abajo, fue muy amable conmigo y justo apenas nos dimos cuenta de la hora –aclaró el rubio.

–¿Hikaru? –miró al chico con el que llegaba.

Si bien es cierto que los Hitachiin eran gemelos, Haruhi tuvo que mirar detenidamente al joven frente a ella para poder identificar los rasgos juveniles que antaño reconocería donde sea. En efecto, los gemelos lucían más maduros, pero lo que en verdad le había sorprendido era que el mayor se hubiese teñido el cabello en su estadía en Estados Unidos, siendo ahora azabache. Pareciera ser que el otro notó su sorpresa, pues se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando contener su risa.

–¿Qué miras con tanta curiosidad? –le hizo burla– ¿Sabías que puedo demandarte por acoso?

–El mantener la vista fija en una persona por escasos segundos no procede a demanda judic…

–Era broma, Haruhi –sonrió–. Es bueno saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero… ¿podrías saludarme como es debido?

La chica hizo una reverencia ante él. Torpemente le imitó, notando que los demás le miraban extrañados. Haruhi rió al verle inclinarse con ambas manos al frente y luego le presentó al resto. Después de ello se sentaron a la mesa a tomar una cena ligera y posteriormente pasaron a la sala, donde comenzaron a conocerse mejor, la castaña preguntó curiosa acerca de sus planes y experiencias en el extranjero.

–¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo? –preguntó la chica, sentada junto a Tamaki.

–Aún no lo sabemos, Hikaru tiene una oferta de trabajo en Tokio y yo estaba pensando en cerrar un contrato con una importante compañía Editorial –le comunicó el pelinaranja.

–Quizás unos meses, tal vez unas semanas o puede que incluso unos días… –comentó desinteresadamente el otro.

–Pensé que se quedarían a vivir aquí –dijo.

–A nuestros padres también les gustaría, pero no estamos muy seguros –fue el turno de responder de Kaoru.

–Supongo que es difícil adaptarse a una nueva ciudad, ¿no es verdad? –les miró Tamaki, luego volteó a ver a la joven– Haruhi, no es bueno que los presiones tan pronto.

–Haru-chan dijo que eras escritor, Kaoru –se dirigió Honey al azabache.

–Sí, Kaoru es escritor –sonrió.

–Mitsukuni, te has confundido –le hizo ver Mori.

–Lo siento, aún no los identifico –aclaró apenado.

–No hay problema, Mitsukuni –le restó importancia Kaoru.

En ese momento el celular de Tamaki sonó, captando la atención inmediata del resto, el rubio se dirigió al pasillo a contestar, sólo unos minutos después estaba de regreso con una expresión de preocupación pintada en el rostro. Caminó hasta Haruhi y le susurró algo en su oído, luego volteó a mirar a los demás y se disculpó por el resto de la velada.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el menor de los gemelos.

–_Pierrot_, ¿no es verdad? –masculló Kyouya, tomando del café frente a él.

–Sí… –suspiró la otra.

–Pier… ¿qué? –miró confundido Hikaru.

–_Pierrot_… –repitió Mori.

–Cierto, se me olvida que ustedes no lo conocen –les miró Haruhi.

–¿Va a al teatro? –cuestionó Kaoru.

–No, no, nada de eso… –negó con la cabeza– _Pierrot_ es el título que le dan los periodistas a un ladrón que ataca desde hace unos meses.

–¿Tanto tiempo? –dijo Hikaru– ¿Acaso aún no logran arrestarlo?

–No es tan sencillo… –suspiró la otra.

–_Pierrot_ es un ladrón muy astuto, a pesar de haber participado en varios robos casi todas las noches, nadie sabe quién es o cómo luce –informó Honey.

–¿Un ladrón fantasma? –se interesaron en la plática.

–O el fantasma de un ladrón… –fue el turno de Kyouya.

–¿Dices que un muerto está cometiendo crímenes? –se rió Hikaru.

–Sólo digo que el verdadero _Pierrot_ no podría cometer esos crímenes –aclaró.

–¿Por qué? –le miró sin entender.

–Verán… –inició Haruhi– Hace 20 años dos ladrones azotaron Tokio. Usaban extraña vestimenta y máscaras que ocultaban su identidad; asaltaron a las familias más ricas y poderosas, llevándose con ellos un botín hasta la fecha invaluable. En vano los mejores agentes activos los persiguieron, ellos siempre escapaban, burlándose de sus pobres intentos. Uno de ellos era conocido como "_Arlequín"_ y su compañero recibía el nombre de "_Pierrot"_. Parecía ser el dúo invencible hasta esa fatídica noche de octubre…

–¿Es en serio? ¿O acaso quieres robarme el oficio de escritor? –se rió Kaoru.

–Puede sonar poético, pero es verdad –habló Honey–, si le preguntan a cualquiera, obtendrán la misma respuesta.

–Bueno, cuéntennos más del tal _Pierre_… –sonrió Hikaru.

–_Pierrot_ –corrigió Kaoru.

–Lo que sea… –masculló.

–_Pierrot_ y _Arlequín_ eran dos ladrones que atacaban familias poderosas de noche, robando tesoros invaluables sin dejar pista alguna sobre el autor del crimen y, sin embargo, siempre se anunciaban con anticipación.

–Es tonto avisar lo que robarás, podrías sólo tomarlo y ya –comentó Hikaru.

–Efectivamente –le dio la razón Kyouya–. Lo que realmente motivaba a los ladrones a avisar sobre sus futuros crímenes era plantear el reto a la policía. Con cada nueva aparición ponían a prueba a los oficiales, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese detenerles.

–Me parece mucho jaleo para unos simples ladrones –dijo Kaoru–. Los personajes de _Pierrot_ y _Arlequín_ tuvieron su aparición hace ya muchos siglos, durante la Edad Media… y no eran vulgares ladrones, sino actores de La _Commedia dell_**'**_Arte_, en Italia, famosa por sus representaciones improvisadas en las calles.

–Pues estos ladrones no lo veían de la misma forma.

–Adivino: _Pierrot _viste enteramente de blanco, su cara está maquillada del mismo color, puede o no tener una lágrima en la mejilla y es melancólico. Y _Arlequín_ usa un traje llamativo de retazos de colores o bien con rombos y una máscara negra, ¿no es verdad? –habló aburrido.

–No es así… –Haruhi notó que captaba su atención– Si bien podría llegarse a pensar eso, en realidad los primeros _Pierrot_ y _Arlequín_ se ajustaban más a tu descripción. _Pierrot_ llevaba pantalón y camisa enteramente blancas y máscara del mismo color, mientras que _Arlequín_ un pantalón ceñido y camisa de rombos multicolores con máscara negra. Sin embargo, actualmente sólo _Pierrot_ comete robos nocturnos y viste de negro, usando ahora una media máscara blanca y lágrima maquillada a media mejilla.

–Al parecer alguien reprobó Historia Universal –se burló.

–Debe ser algo digno de ver a un cuarentón tan estrafalario por las noches –rió Hikaru.

–En realidad luce de 20 ó 25 años, no podría decirlo con exactitud –habló Honey.

–Entonces quizás se trate de un impostor o alguien que quiere 15 minutos de gloria, copiando al Original –le restó importancia Hikaru.

–Cada vez que _Arlequín_ y_ Pierrot_ atacaban, era el segundo el encargado de mandar una carta de la baraja italiana: el Rey. Éste era su sello y el dueño de la casa, museo o cualquier sitio que la recibiera sabía que en la noche su posesión más valiosa sería robada. Este dato jamás fue transmitido al público –aclaró Haruhi.

–¿Y cómo los detuvieron en el pasado? –inquirió Kaoru.

–Después de estarlos siguiendo por cerca de dos años, finalmente una oficial de policía lograría arrestar a _Arlequín_ y llevarlo ante una Corte, donde sería juzgado y encarcelado. Él se identificaría como Giuseppe Mancini y aceptaría ser el autor intelectual, mas se negó a dar el nombre de su cómplice y, finalmente, tras horas de interrogatorio, confesó no saberlo y que simplemente era un secuaz.

–Bueno, ¿y qué hay del otro? ¿Acaso se negó a hablar? –preguntó Hikaru.

–Nunca se le atrapó –dijo Kyouya.

–Entonces ¿no cabe la posibilidad de que aún esté libre? –inquirió Kaoru.

–Ése es el punto… –habló Mori.

–¿A qué se refieren? –se puso serio.

–_Pierrot _murió hace 20 años…

***~* PIERROT *~***

–¿Qué ocurre? –descendió Tamaki del auto, llegando al lado de los demás oficiales.

–Lo mismo de siempre –avisó un hombre anciano–: llegó una carta para el dueño.

–¿Entonces cuál era la urgencia? –preguntó.

–Mírala por ti mismo –le extendió una bolsa de plástico donde podía apreciarse un pequeño Rey dibujado.

–¿Qué…? –abrió los ojos por la impresión.

* * *

**Después de proponerme sacar el capítulo 19 de _Ouran Host Club, the Host's girlfriend_, he decidido tomarme un tiempo para poder actualizar otros fics y ¡presto! Terminé el segundo de este Original. Quizás no hemos avanzados mucho en la historia, pero vamos poco a poco. Quise poner parte del significado del personaje que me inspiró para este UA del Ouran, espero no sea muy confuso. Kaoru nos ilustrará a lo largo de los capítulos para no dejar cabos sueltos.**

**Bueno, hago algunas pequeñas aclaraciones culturales:**

**1) Está mal visto invadir el espacio personal de los asiáticos, por ello mismo es que al saludar generalmente hacen una reverencia y más cuando conocen a alguien nuevo. Por ello es que Tamaki se sorprende cuando Hikaru le extiende la mano, aunque ellos son más tolerantes con los extranjeros.**

**2) Cuando alguien se presenta, es costumbre entregar una tarjeta con tu nombre y demás datos en ella (dirección, teléfono, empleo), al extenderla debes de inclinarte con la vista gacha y entregarla con ambas manos; la persona que la recibe deberá tomarla de la misma forma y nunca se deberá guardar por abajo del nivel del cinturón, pues se considera una falta de respeto.**

**3) Tanto los hombres como las mujeres tienen diferentes formas de mostrar respeto por los demás al inclinarse, éstas se ven modificadas en base a su status social, el de la persona con quien hablan, la edad de ambos, la jerarquía empresarial y/o académica, etc. Sin embargo, sólo las mujeres se inclinan con las manos al frente, los hombres lo hacen colocándolas rectas a los costados.**

**4) Como bien lo menciona Kaoru, **_**Pierrot**_** es un personaje teatral que surge desde hace siglos, por lo cual piensa que Tamaki va al teatro a ver una obra cuando mencionan al Payaso (otra forma de nombrarle e incluso es una derivación de este personaje).**


End file.
